The Save
by MiiMii.G03Z.RaWr
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was going through Rose's head while she was leaving the caves? Dimitri? well read and find out. This is my ending for Shadow Kiss


**Disclaimer: These characters and plot rightfully belong to Richelle Mead, author of the Vampire Academy series. I changed this part a little bit.**

**This is a an idea that just popped into my head while reading Shadow Kiss. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review!!! =D**

I can't believe I left him there. As I was running a song popped into my head. I knew it was no time for me to be thinking of songs while running for your life....but my life was behind me....in those caves where those Strigoi waited anxiously for the sun to set.

_I, I,  
I can see it in your eyes_

Inside my head I could remember the way he looked at me....like I was unique and the most important thing to him ever.

_  
Taste it in our first kiss_

An image flashed into my mind of the night Victor kidnapped Lissa and put a spell under the necklace he shamelessly game me. It was a trap. Even after the spell though the attraction stayed, it wasn't until I talked to Victor and he clarified that the spell was gone.....the desire for Dimitri was all me. Now thinking of him blurred my sight and enabled me to keep running. I had to save him...somehow.

_  
Stranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)_

Even though he didn't know me at the beginning he didn't believe the stories about me being a blood whore.

_  
Save me from my emptiness (save me)_

He saved me endless times. He knew how to keep me calm and also taught me all of his fighting skills.....maybe they would be enough to get him out before he was killed.

You took my hand  
You told me it would be ok

All the reassuring words he muttered to me in his insanely hot Russian accent. Even when I was scared out of my mind he always had the positive effect on me, always calming me...always _  
_

_I trusted you to hold my heart  
Now fate is pulling me away, from you_

I'm sure I still had the mark of my mothers hand on my cheek, when she made me leave. The most excruciating pain devoured my heart at the word leave. I just had to do it....I couldn't risk letting him down...but was his death worth the let down?

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart

This was the most true statement. I never though I would feel my heart breaking but it was unendurable.... and the worst is that I didn't know what to do should I run back or keep going.

_Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love_

I knew I had to do something. I was in love with him. No matter if loving him was against everything I was taught , or that it would disgrace my family. Everything just clicked.....all that mattered was me and him....together.

You've become a piece of me  
Makes me sick to even think  
Of mornings waking up alone  
Searching for you in my sheets  
Don't fade, away

He **was** a piece of me. A very vital piece of me, a piece I needed in order to be whole. I have no idea what I would do if he was gone

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love

I can't just close the door  
(on this love)

Leaving was like closing the door on him. Abandoning him.

_  
I never felt anything like this before  
(like this love)_

This was also true. I have never been in love, not once. He was a first

_  
Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through  
Will you hold on too 'cause  
_

He also loved me, as much as I loved him. And I knew he would hold onto those feelings as fiercely as I would.

_  
Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart_

I can't leave him...no...I can't. I halted to a stop and everyone looked at me with surprise....we still had about 10 minutes... we could go back as fast as we could get him and come back....YES!_  
_

_Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love_

I'm coming Dimitri...I'm coming I thought in my head as I ran as fast as I could to the caves where my soul mate was.

Even if I leave you now (leave you now)  
And it breaks my heart

No. I won't leave...I'm coming back for you....Dimitri just hold on.

_  
Even if I'm not around (not around)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love_

With the stake in my grasp I felt powerful. Rage engulfed me and I knew I could do it. I heard my mom and the rest of the guardians and novices behind me. I launched at them not wanting to waste anytime. I was concentrated as I thought I would never be. There was only one target and that was all the Strigoi. At last we finished them only leaving that blond one that threatened to hurt Lissa. He was all mine. I launched determined to make him suffer. After a few hits I slowly plunged the stake into his heart. Finally he gave the final scream and sank to the floor.

I was gasping by the end of the fight. I immediately went to Dimitri's side. He was grunting and moaning from the pain. Apparently they had called for back up because next thing I knew they were loading him into a stretcher. We returned as fast as we could back to the Academy. I stayed by his side all the time. No way in hell was anyone taking me away from him now.

Lissa came the next morning to check on both of us. They wouldn't let her come sooner Dimitri was slowly getting better

"Rose? You okay?" she asked with those green eyes full of worry

"yeah" I answered simply

She put her hand on his leg and suddenly he looked so full of life again...so..healthy.

"Lissa" I said half grateful half mad. She shouldn't be using her powers. But watching his eyes open..that beautiful dark gaze that held mine. I smiled

" hey comrade" I said cheerful that he was alive and healthy.

"Lissa-.." I said. She interrupted me

" I know Rose...you told me not to use magic ...but I can't see him...or you like that. You deserve happiness, and it's the least I can do" she said sincerely

"Awww Lissa" I said as I hugged her

"See you later Rose" she said as she realized I really wanted to go back to Dimitri. I shot her a grateful look. She nodded before stepping out of the room . I looked back at Dimitri, kind of nervous about the talk to come .

"Roza" he whispered. I felt the moisture well up in my eyes and this time it was because I was happy.

"how are you feeling?" I asked. Of course I knew Lissa had completely healed him

"good, good" he said. Then he shook his head

"Rose I have no idea what to say....what you did was utterly stupid or the bravest thing ever" he said

"I'm...not sorry because if I hadn't gone back you would be-.." I couldn't handle finishing the sentence. He hugged me tightly.

"what would I do without you Roza?" he muttered against my hair while I hugged him tight.

" I love you, and I don't care about anything I just want to be with you forever" I said honesty ringing in my voice

"me too Rose ,me too" he muttered

At that moment I realized the year was almost over and finally once I graduated I could be with him and Lissa.....what else could I ask for? I was perfectly happy. I guess going through all that drama since me and Lissa came back payed back during the long run. I was going to be the guardian of the last Dragomir.

**Hope you guys liked it...the song was 'This love' by the Veronicas**

**Review!!!! **

**thanks **

**~Ultimate Twilight Fan~**


End file.
